Cold as Ice
by Tokay
Summary: Kenny hates to admit it, but of all his friends, Cartman is the warmest. KennyCartman. Mentions of StanKyle.


**Cold as Ice**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it!!

_**A.N**__: Writer's Block is killing me! This ain't really a Christmas story as was planned, but I still kinda like! I hope you do, too! Happy Holidays, all!! - Tokay_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Kenny hates to admit it, but of all his friends, Cartman is the warmest.

He laughs when he thinks of it, because he realizes that all of the extra weight he drags about actually becomes useful sometimes. Stan and Kyle are slender, so the only warmth they have is the warmth they create when the press their bodies close together—arm entwined arm, leg twirled around leg.

Cartman flaunts his obvious disgust of the two boys together, but Kenny is only envious of their tenderness, because he is only skinny and cold.

But, then again, Kenny doesn't always think straight. It isn't until he is alone in the frigid, powered snow that he feels the consequences of him running away from home. He realizes that he has no one to turn to. Stan and Kyle are kind enough, but they are lost in a world of each other, and they're nowhere to be found.

And Cartman… Is he even an option? Selfish and greedy, he sits on his throne alone belittling everyone around him. They keep coming back now, because they've been friends with him for too long. And maybe it's also a little hope as well, that makes them return time-after-time. But, Kenny knows that all hope not nurtured dies eventually, and one day Cartman will be all alone.

He debates whether or not he wants that. _Cartman did_ always ridicule him for being poor. But, it's oh, so cold…

And that's when Kenny starts to stay apart from his friends. He gets what he wants, and doesn't hurt if the person gets something in return, too.

He ditches old thoughts of falling asleep in the snow, and goes to Cartman.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Cartman is surprised to find Kenny at his doorstep. But, he never asks why. He is not the least bit ungrateful. Instead, he is almost glad to see him, as if he'd been waiting for something to just drop the blond here before him…

Kenny enters a house so unlike his own. Everywhere he turns his eyes meet red and green. Rainbow bulbs of lights swirl together with shiny garland on the archway with a tiny mistletoe hanging from the center. Scented candles of jade and maroon are on every polished table atop red lacey doilies. The railing leading to the rooms upstairs is lined with stockings and evergreen-like garland that looks as real as the wreath on the front door.

But, the best feature of all is the Christmas tree itself in the corner of the living room. It is largely extravagant with sweet sap-scented needles and is as healthy as it was on the day it was cut. Branch after branch is decorated with glittery ornaments, shiny tinsel, minty candy canes, and strings of multicolored lights, garland, and half-eaten popcorn.

Cartman grins huskily as he watches Kenny's mouth form an 'o' shape in utter amazement and a drop of envy. But, even victories over selfish battles with the unfortunate blond-haired boy do not hold his attention for long. He is already halfway inside a large, cardboard box beside the tree. He pulls out a string of garland, studies it for a brief amount of time, and then tosses it aside, uninterested.

Kenny picks it up and wraps himself up in it.

And, it's so shiny and golden.

Cartman says, "You look like a fag," but secretly, he watches Kenny move the gold garland around him, because when it shines, it makes his hair even blonder.

Kenny senses it. He smiles inwardly, because he knows that he has won a victory himself over Cartman.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Cartman and Kenny are sitting on the couch watching TV in silence. When Liane witnesses Kenny tremble with tiny goose bumps over his purpling skin, she prepares the boys hot chocolate—against her son's wishes.

They drink in silence still, but now they are watching each other move. Cartman stares angrily, sipping the warm liquid obnoxiously. He treats it like a staring contest and doesn't miss a blink.

Kenny is unreadable. His blue eyes are large and blank, and they give nothing away.

Except that he is cold.

He puts down his hot chocolate and pulls up his legs so that they are beneath him. His eyelids droop as he gets on his hands and knees and crawls over to Cartman.

Cartman huddles his mug of hot chocolate closer to him as he tension swells from within him. His confidence is broken down and only trepidation remains. Kenny is suddenly twisting his mind, spinning cobwebs and creating dust. And, he knows just what buttons to push.

Little signals are going off in his head. He doesn't know what they mean.

All of a sudden, Kenny's right in front of him with his hands on either side of the heavyset boy supporting his own lithe body up until he's hovering over him.

Kenny's cheeks are cherry red, and Cartman feels the just how cold they are without even touching them. The scent of warm chocolate still lingers on his lips and it fills his mind with senseless thoughts. He watches his lips move as he begins to speak.

"Cartman," he says in dragged out tone. "I'm cold."

Cartman raises an eyebrow, but before he could say a reply, Kenny collapses slowly on top of him, and he wraps his skinny arms around the plump stomach. Warmth immediately shoots past the thin material of the aging orange parka that covers him. He snuggles up a bit closer and takes it in.

Frozen in surprise, Cartman does nothing. When he finally registers what is happening right in front him, he pushes Kenny away with hesitation. "What the hell?" He spits.

Kenny is hurt by it. Not much, but enough that he feels a pang in his heart. But, what did he except? Cartman is still as cold as ice. Kenny whimpers.

"I'm not your blanket!"

"But, I—" Kenny is silenced by Cartman's hand.

"Mehh!!"

Kenny doesn't fight; instead he attempts to smile beneath his large hand. Cartman simply gawks into the blue eyes that stare right back. He becomes aware of the lips at that rubbing subconsciously against his hand and little signals go off again.

The weirdest feeling inside him. Wet tongue against his hand, feeling about the lines and crevices of the pores, and his mind is racing. Arousal awakens from within, and it pleases Kenny.

Cartman pulls his hand away immediately and examines it, gasping at the sight of Kenny's salvia on it. He glances back up at Kenny once or twice in exasperation and anxiety.

And Kenny can only smile. "You're warm."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-


End file.
